


life goes on, goes on and on

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: I was feeling down yesterday, I’ve gotten really caught up in some toxic things in my personal life recently. So I decided to take some prompts from an ask meme over on my tumblr and it served as a great distraction. Title from Andy Taylor’sLife Goes Onbecause that’s something we all need to be reminded of from time to time.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Yasmin Le Bon/Renée Simonsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts), [ficbredeamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/gifts), [TechnicolourRomantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourRomantics/gifts).



John/Nick

Prompt: “You haven’t lost me.”

_2001_

Nick wakes slowly to the brightness in the room, forgetting where he is in the haze of his half slumber. Bleary eyes open just enough to take in the room; it must be early afternoon by now.

He and Simon had stayed up late working on new tracks. He’s probably still asleep too, in the other room. He figures he’ll drift off again. When someone needs him, they’ll come wake him up.

Nick closes his eyes again and turns to get more comfortable, gripping the sheets as he does. He’s met with something solid. _Someone_. Certainly not another pillow or bundle of sheets.

His eyes flutter open again, meeting a familiar face. Even in his sleepy state, Nick can tell he looks content. Happy. His best friend is back, in his life and in the band. Their band.

He smiles and John smiles too.

“Good mornin’,” John greets.

“What brings you here?” Nick asks him. “If I remember correctly, you weren’t in my bed last night.”

John just looks at him for a moment. His brown eyes are warm, welcoming. “I had a dream you left the band, I lost you.”

Nick’s heart sinks. He feels something sad stirring within him. “Oh, Johnny.”

“I uh... couldn’t fall back asleep.”

Nick moves closer to him, a delicate hand on his bare chest. “You haven’t lost me.”

A soft smile spreads across John’s face again. He takes Nick into his arms, his body familiar even though they’ve aged. He buries his face in Nick’s messy blonde locks, holding him tight and silently hoping they can stay like this for a long while.

“I know I haven’t,” he replies.


	2. Chapter 2

John/Simon

Prompt: “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

John is almost ready to turn off the stovetop when he feels Simon’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin?” comes his husband’s excitable tone. He nuzzles his face in the crook of John’s neck and then presses a kiss there, making an obnoxious smooching sound in the process.

Fully distracted now, John flips around in his arms. “Stir fry, with your favorite sauce of course.” He eyes his lips with a smirk.

“Thought so. Got any after dinner plans, my dear Johnny?”

John shakes his head, the pan crackling behind him. “I know what you’re getting at and I’m so down.”

“Good,” Simon remarks, leaning in for a quick kiss. Though as soon as he does, John tilts his head and deepens it, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

The stir fry is forgotten, sizzling hot on the stove as it cooks just a bit past perfection. The aroma of vegetables and spices perfumes their kitchen, their lips moving together. Time ticks by.

Simon pulls away, John in a daze. “Might wanna take that off the heat, don’t you think?”

John chuckles, moving to save their dinner from becoming charcoal. “Maybe if you stop distracting me, I’ll be a better chef.”

“Yeah, sure you will.” Simon rolls his eyes as he gets out two clean plates.


	3. Chapter 3

John/Roger

Prompt: “I’m never letting you go.”

_ 1985 _

“Roger, please don’t.”

John hates looking at Roger’s back in this context. He’s leaving. His world is falling apart, everything is falling apart and he doesn’t know what else to say. Tears brim his eyes, everything slipping away as he spirals out of control in his own head.

“Roger,” John tries again, hoping he’ll turn around this time, praying he’ll change his mind somehow. “Stay.”

Roger finally turns to him, hands in his jacket pockets. The streetlight above shrouds his figure in shadows, making him look even worse than he did back in the studio. “I can’t do it anymore, John. I’m done.”

John closes in on him, stumbling slightly as he moves forward. “You can leave the band but you can’t leave my heart.”

There are now tears forming in Roger’s eyes, glassy and filled with emotion. He reaches out for one of John’s trembling hands, gripping it tightly. “I’m never letting you go.”

Swallowing his sobs, John all but falls into the drummer’s arms. A single car passes along the empty street but neither care to notice. There’s a conversation to be had, though for now, for the moment, this will suffice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think i’ll edit this one into my Yas/Ren fic!! i love how it turned out.

Yasmin/Renée

Prompt: “Shouldn’t you be with him/her?”

They both lose track of time after their late dinner together, walking outside with takeout coffees just before it rains. Renée feels warm inside and it’s not just because of the caffeinated beverage in her hand.

She looks to the woman walking next to her, buttery light from shop windows on her gorgeous face. She’s everything in this moment.

Renée rejoices, an extra spring in her step. She feels alive, so happy to be here with Yasmin tonight.

When the visible stars get covered by night time clouds, and the forecasted rain makes its graceful entrance, Yasmin looks up. “And there’s the rain,” she says. “Let’s go find somewhere to get inside.”

They slip into a quiet little secondhand store, racks and racks of clothing half off. Media of all sorts is stacked by the shop windows: dusty Beatles records and bobble heads to match catching her eye. There’s a tie dye sheet hung behind the register and a woman with graying hair is reading a psychology novel.

Yasmin sips her coffee as she touches clothes on one of the racks. She is drawn to a plaid miniskirt, lifting it from the rack and inspecting it with thought.

“Cute, isn’t it?” she asks, holding it to her hip.

Blushing slightly, Renée manages a nod. “I love it,” she speaks quietly. “It’s very you.”

She holds onto it and continues browsing. She comes across an elegant black lingerie set. It has a plunging neckline and the delicate lace is soft to the touch. Renée watches her intently.

“That’s pretty,” Renée remarks after a moment.

Yasmin blinks slow, then turns to look at Renée. “It’s your size. It would suit you, I think.”

She can feel herself turning red. The rain has picked up, a steady pattering in the background of their night together. Renée suddenly feels too warm, a flash of heat making her a bit woozy.

And it’s all because of Yasmin.

“You think so? I don’t know...”

“Yes, I really do.” Yasmin’s kind eyes search her face. “You’re beautiful, Renée. It’s about time you start believing it.”

Renée is shocked into silence.

“I’m getting it for you. You can put it on when we get back to our hotel.”

_Hotel?_ Renée was under the impression that Yasmin was going back to Simon’s hotel for the night.

“Shouldn’t you be with Simon tonight? I’m sure he misses you.” Renée follows Yasmin to the the checkout.

“He’ll be fine. It’s just one night.”

Renée still feels impossibly warm. Yasmin smiles and suddenly, the rain stops.


	5. Chapter 5

John/Nick

Prompt: “Stay here tonight.”

_ 1977 _

“Nick?”

His best friend looks to him. He’s laying on his bedroom floor, listening to Bryan Ferry croon on the atmospheric Roxy Music track _Sea Breezes_. His head feels like static. Nick looks so small and lovable this way.

_Lovable._ Nigel doesn’t even recoil at that little word in his inner monologue. His eyes only soften the more he looks at him, some new feelings weaving their way into his actions.

“I don’t wanna go home. Mum’s mad at me. It’s over something stupid too and I just don’t wanna deal with it.”

Nick sits up, running a hand through his hair. “That’s okay. Stay here tonight.”

“Thanks, Nick. You’re the best.” He makes his way over to him and plops down beside him.

In turn, the younger wraps an arm around his shoulders. “But you have to promise me you’ll sleep in my bed with me.”

Nigel presses his face into the side of Nick’s. He really is lovable. “Of course. But you have to promise me you won’t steal all the covers.”

“You know me, Nigel. I can’t make that promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now realizing that most of these are JoNi lol

John/Nick

Prompt: “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

_1981_

John stops in front of the mirror Nick is using, applying his makeup for their show tonight. He watches him, pretending to fix his own hair. He finishes his eyeliner and moves to his lips, selecting a luscious shade of red lipstick.

He pouts slightly as he’s applying it. John thinks less than clean thoughts regarding that certain color on his lips. He stares, utterly enticed.

“You’re too goddamn pretty and it’s unreal.”

Nick lets out a chuckle. “Are you sure it isn’t just the makeup?” he asks, looking up at his best friend.

John leans over him, two hands on his shoulders. “With and without it you’re beautiful.”

“You’re such a sap. Are you sure you don’t want something?” Nick fans his lashes. “I know this shade turns you on.”

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” John leans in more and presses his lips to Nick’s cheek, causing him to scrunch up his face. “And of course I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you after the show.”

“Alright, Nigel. You got it.” He stands up and clutches his shoulders, pressing his red lips to John’s cheek.

John blushes as red as the lipstick.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon/Roger

Prompt: “Why me?”

“Simon, can I ask you something?”

Simon turns to Roger, softening his expression. “Of course, darling.”

Roger gets up from his drum kit, looking distressed. Simon picks up on it right away. “Why me?”

The singer raises a brow. He doesn’t like the gloomy look on his face. “What do you mean, Rog?”

He extends his hands, taking Roger’s into his own. He feels the calluses there from years of playing; the touch affectionate and caring.

“Why did you pick me? You had girls falling at your feet. Guys too. Hell, we both know the huge crush Johnny had on you. So why me?”

Simon pulls Roger closer, letting go of his hands and instead wrapping his strong arms around him. Their height difference makes their embraces perfect, Roger’s head on the top of Simon’s chest. He feels him start to smile against him.

“That’s a silly question,” Simon begins. “I wanted you and no one else. Not even Johnny. Too tall for me.”

“I’m glad you picked me, then.”

“I’m glad you picked me too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Simon/Nick/John

Prompt: “You look amazing tonight.”

The three of them are out for the night after an evening of photo shoots. John is in a blue pinstriped shirt, Simon in a black vest, and Nick in a peach suit and crisp white button down shirt.

Simon leans over and makes eyes at John as Nick shrugs off the jacket of his suit: the air warmer now that they’re inside at a bar. John looks confused at first before Simon looks to Nick and smirks.

He stops his smirking when Nick starts to unbutton a couple of the top buttons, deft fingers full of intent to tease his other two band mates.

He then sips his champagne, knowing full well he’s being watched.

“Can I help you, Charlie?” he asks after a moment, fingers playing upon his glass. In this lighting, he seems to have a heavenly glow.

“You know you can.” Simon eyes him up, knowing John is doing the same thing on the other side of Nick.

Nick shifts closer to him, their knees bumping hardly by accident. Simon sets a large hand on his thigh.

“You look amazing tonight,” Simon whispers in his ear. “The peach suits you.”

John moves in too, wrapping an arm around his tiny waist. Nick succumbs to their touches, melting beneath them. His light teasing did just the trick to get his band mates worked up, it seems.

“Maybe you two could get me out of it a little later.” Nick turns to John, extending a hand to touch his face.

“Or we could both watch you get yourself out of it.” John pulls him closer, going in for a kiss.

It’s only the beginning to a real good night.


End file.
